


Dancing through the Night with You

by ABitNotGood (EggsyUnwin)



Series: Hand in Hand [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Post canon, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsyUnwin/pseuds/ABitNotGood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to do it."</p><p>Eggsy looked up from stroking J.B to see Roxy had stopped pacing and was standing to attention, as if she were on the edge of battle, a mission, life or death.</p><p>"I'm going to ask Amelia out for dinner."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing through the Night with You

**Author's Note:**

> A Prequel to 'Hand in Hand'

"I'm going to do it."

Eggsy looked up from stroking J.B to see Roxy had stopped her pacing and was standing to attention, as if she were on the edge of battle, the edge of a mission, life or death.

"I'm going to ask Amelia out for dinner."

He held back his grin. Roxy was a bloody good friend but she was liable to give him the cold shoulder if he mocked her about this. Also, she was beyond helpful in return. His relationship woes - which he didn't want to talk about thank you very much - were safe with her and would never be mocked, no matter how desperate. 

Instead, he held up J.B's paw, making him wave her off. "Go get her, Rox."

*****

"I’m glad you didn’t drown.”

Amelia spun around quickly to see the woman standing casually in the doorway. Well isn’t that an exquisite sight? she thought. Rox—Lancelot, she corrected herself—Lancelot was wearing a small smile and the traditional Kingsman uniform.

“The suit…suits you.” 

She felt a blush rising and tried to force it down.

Lancelot’s amusement was obvious. “You think so?” she looked down at herself, appraisingly. The fitted trousers, the jacket hugging her perfectly, the thin glasses framing her face and accentuating her cheek bones. “I’m glad to finally get one. I feel like I’ve been initiated into some secret cool club.” She laughed. “I suppose I have, haven’t I?”

Amelia nodded weakly.

She reminded herself that she needed this job, she was bloody excellent at what she did, and she would not lose this for a quick, wonderful night with one of Arthur’s fantastically dressed knights.

It was one of the first things they taught you when you got promoted beyond intern or lackey: the Kingsmen were off limits. Not officially but…in never ended well. People ignored the rule; of course they did. But Amelia remembered the lost dead look in the woman from medical’s eyes when she had heard about the previous Lancelot’s death—James’ death. James.

A Kingsman only regained their names through death when their alias was passed on to a new deadly knight. 

Avoiding a relationship or feelings for a Kingsman had never been too hard a job for her. She respected and admired them—they were often uptight but you had to be blind not to admire their work.

But—they were Kings Men and had been for the entirety of her career with the clandestine company.

But then there was the new Lancelot, standing in front of her wearing her pay check for a year and a simple pink smile and she knew—

She was royally screwed.

“I’m sorry,” Lancelot took a measured step forward, “I should have helped you when we were in the room. I shouldn’t have swam straight for the showers, I should have waited.”

“I didn’t need help,” Amelia pointed out. “I’m quite fantastic at getting out of tight situations.”

Lancelot laughed and Amelia reminded herself that she was not in love.

Well, not yet.

“Thank you for apologising anyway. For what it’s worth—” she paused and the other woman who waited patiently for her to continue. “I’m glad it was you who made it.”

“That’s worth a lot, thank you. It’s good to get some women into this business. I understand they can’t change everything. Kingspeople doesn’t sound quite as menacing. But a female Kingsman is a step in the right direction.”

“You’re the second ever actually. The previous Gawain was a woman. It’s an interesting story—Merlin told me it once, I—I’ll tell you it sometime.”

“How about you tell me tonight over dinner?”

Lancelot remained very still after she had said the words.

She knew it was a bad plan but it sounded like a fantastic one.

“Yes,” Amelia said quickly. “That would be wonderful, Lancelot.”

Her face broke out into a huge grin. “I’ll see you tonight then. Oh, and Amelia,” she turned back as she was about to leave the room, still grinning. “Just Roxy is fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Meatloaf's "Bat out of Hell", because that song is an experience


End file.
